Angels and Guardians
Angels and Guardians have worked alongside each other for the many ages. From the Dark Angels that bathe in the moonlight and mist of Dimection to the Light Angels that warm their wings in the light of Forlorn, and even to the Balanced Angels that embrace the dark and the light in Nevra, Angels and Guardians cooperate with each other in order to maintain peace between the worlds of Darkness, Peace, and Light. This, in turn, keeps the crossroads strong. Guardians Guardians are the tier below Demigods and Gods. They protect those known as honoraries- taking those with pure hearts from their broken homes, or nonexistant families, they raise them in the ways of a Guardian- helping them find their true power and caring for them. Guardians are those who were once honoraries themselves. They can be from either the Light Angel race, Dark Angel Race or Balanced Angel race. As long as they have a pure heart they may become one. They have incredible power in order to protect those they chose to raise. However, a Guardian's wings are always hidden for safety purposes- along with whatever non-human like body parts they may have. Angels Angels are holy beings that populate the worlds of Nevra, Forlorn and Dimection. They are born with or without wings and depending on their parents and where determines what species of the trio they can become. Light Angels Light Angels are those who worship the sun and its cleansing purity in Forlorn. They have larger, fluffier wings that are pure white, or light blue or light yellows and pinks and normally in a good condition. They find it much more tiring to fly with them yet they look prettier. Light Angels are known for having a wide range of knowledge on magic and healing. They gain their powers from the sun and pure crystals known as Light crystals. They mainly use staves or magic-like weapons when fighting. Dark Angels Dark Angels are those who bathe in the moon and its light within Dimection. They have sleeker, smaller wings, much like a crow, and are always jet black or dark blues and reds. Their wings are used for speedy flying but are normally tattered or easily injured due to being worn out. Dark Angels are known for using weapons more than magic but are not limited to. They have immense knowledge on creatures, beasts and weapons. They are more battle-ready than their light counterparts, but are not more aggressive. Balanced Angels Balanced Angels, or mostly known as humans, are angels that wings are always hidden and are never physical. They mainly live in Nevra but can be found without each of the three worlds. They are the most peaceful of the three but can be still some-what aggressive. Their wings are never visible nor physical, thus not being able to fly. Most humans or Balanced Angels can't use magic, but are somewhat skilled in weapons and very skilled when trained, however, they can learn to use magic with hard work. They have immense knowledge on peace and history along with weapons and magic. Rebellious Angels Rebellious Angels are Angels that have gone out of line and have cut off their wings, or stricken/inflicted pain upon other beings for the sole purpose of hurting others for their own sadistic interests. These angels show that not all Angels have pure hearts and are only out to inflict pain, sadness, and hurt. Category:Guardian Category:Light Angel Category:Dark Angel Category:Balanced Angel Category:Rebellious Angel